


You Are My Rocket, Dean Winchester

by AutiFics



Series: Bumble Bee Boots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, GOTG spoilers, Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, M/M, Marvel References, Sweet, gotg 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutiFics/pseuds/AutiFics
Summary: Cas has had something on his mind since watching the Guardians of the Galaxy movies with Dean. Today he has something he wants to say.





	You Are My Rocket, Dean Winchester

Castiel had been nervous since Dean found him mumbling himself to the kitchen earlier that morning, but he wouldn’t say why. It didn’t seem like he was nearing a meltdown or panic attack, there were different ques for that, but he looked like he was on edge. He had been picking at the tips of his ears, which he hadn’t done for quite a while, and his eyes kept going out of focus to stare at something that either wasn’t there or was so small neither of the Winchesters could see. He wasn’t in a bad mood—in fact he had been jovial all day—but there was certainly something on his mind that he wanted to keep to himself. Well, maybe not entirely to himself; from Dean was a more accurate description. 

Dean had left the common room in the bunker to grab himself a beer and Cas an apple juice. When he came back his boyfriend was practically sitting on top of his younger brother with a very solemn look on his face, their eyes locking, which was so shocking Dean almost fell back against the doorway. Cas almost never looked people in the eye. He found it incredibly uncomfortable, and Sam wouldn’t ask the angel to do something that made him uncomfortable, so it must have been Castiel’s choice. 

“This is very serious business, Sam Winchester,” Cas had said, staring intently into the younger Winchester’s eyes. 

“I understand,” Sam had answered, sounding a bit uncomfortable, “I said it’s fine.”

As soon as they noticed that he was in the room Sam had become suddenly shifty, but the angel had remained in place to continue staring at the younger Winchester intently. Then they had separated after Sam gave Cas a light push against his shoulder. 

“It’s definitely fine, Cas,” Sam had said with a weak smile, though he hadn’t elaborated and Castiel had gone back to watching The Bee Movie for the three thousandth time while Sam turned to type something into his phone. 

Now Castiel was pacing the bedroom he shared with Dean, his hands clasped in front of him as his thumbs tapped against each other. His eyes were focused on the rug beneath him, but they looked far too intense for him to be simply staring off into space or daydreaming. It was the look he often got before he asked Dean a complicated question about humanity that had been puzzling him for weeks on end. Dean was standing in the doorway, waiting to see if his presence would be needed. 

“Dean Winchester,” Castiel said. He was still pacing and staring at the floor, but something must have come to him as he thought out his next words because his eyes suddenly widened as his feet came to a halt, his body turning to face the hunter. “Dean Winchester, exactly twenty-one days ago we watched the Guardians of the Galaxy movies together, in the bunker’s living room.”

“Yes we did,” Dean agreed with a smile. 

“And in Guardians of the Galaxy, there was a raccoon named Rocket, and a plant named Groot,” Castiel waited for Dean to nod before continuing. “Groot was designed by scientists in a lab, and they thought that he was defective because they didn’t understand what he was saying. Then Rocket saved him, because he could understand what he was saying, and he knew that he wasn’t supposed to be stuck in a lab and experimented on.”

“I remember,” Dean acknowledged, though he was still a bit confused about what Castiel was getting at. 

“Dean Winchester,” he started again, “My father made me to be like millions of other angels. I was meant to follow orders and serve the garrison of Heaven, like my brothers and sisters. Naomi thought I was defective, because I could feel things. I thought I was defective because I could feel things. Then you came along to save me from the lab—from Heaven, I mean. You understood me.”

“I still do,” Dean promised. 

“Groot died,” Castiel recalled sadly, looking down at the floor. “But Rocket loved him so much that he brought him back to life, even though he knew that he would be a little bit different. Sam said it was the same way I rebuilt you after you died in Hell, but that’s not right at all. When Rocket rebuilt Groot, he had to start all the way over, because he—he was kind of like a baby again, without all of the strength he’d had before. Baby Groot is like me, after I fell, and that makes you Rocket, because you helped me learn how to be a human.”

“That makes sense.”

“Rocket takes care of Groot, and Groot cares about Rocket very much,” Cas reiterated. 

“I noticed,” Dean gave his boyfriend a smile he wasn’t sure the angel caught. 

“Dean Winchester,” he said again, “Rocket and Groot….” He took a deep breath. “Rocket and Groot are going to stay together forever because of how strong their bond is. I think that our bond is equally strong, and I think...I think that...I….”

“Oh my god, Cas—”

“Dean Winchester,” Castiel dropped so he was kneeling before Dean, reaching into his front pants pocket to pull out a small box. “Exactly three years, four months, and twenty-seven days ago we watched Deadpool together, and I thought you were my Wade Wilson. Then, twenty-one days ago, we watched the Guardians of the Galaxy movies together, and I found out that you’re my Rocket. Will you stay with me forever, Dean Winchester?”

“...I will,” Dean promised. He felt as happy as he could ever remember feeling.


End file.
